


Out of the Woods, Into the Jungle

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble is for <a href="http://menomegirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://menomegirl.livejournal.com/"><b>menomegirl</b></a>  who requested Riley.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Out of the Woods, Into the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is for [](http://menomegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**menomegirl**](http://menomegirl.livejournal.com/)  who requested Riley.

The rain slanted down sideways, sluicing away the bloodstained palm fronds on the ground of the desolate village.

Riley walked amongst the bodies, human and demon, checking for signs of life.  One to save, the other to extinguish.

A feminine groan caught his attention and he rushed forward.  Patting down the black Kevlar, he searched for wounds as he turned her over.

“Don’t move,” he cautioned.  “I’ve got you.”

“I’m okay,” the brunette grunted.  “Just help me up.”

Noting the determination in her eyes, he held out his hand. 

She gripped it firmly, smiling.  “Name’s Sam.  And you’re Finn, right?”


End file.
